Caught In The Act
by Ninja Stealth Noise
Summary: After the War, former Dark Arts dealers are forced to find other means of income, and Eurydice Jaeger has been dragged in. She's an operative in a flawless scheme...until she meets one Lucius Malfoy. Lucius/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Game

Caught In The Act

Chapter One: The Game.

The corner of Oxford street was wet with the rain pelting from a gray sky. Perfect. It made Eurydice's mud-crusted hair look all the more pitiful. She looked up at Hadrian, who was crying out to passersby of a dog for sale.

"Lovely Irish Setter, abandoned and waiting for an 'ome! Loving and loyal, left alone to die! Come now, miss, give this poor dog a look…"

Most simply passed without a glance. Others slowed, sparing a look for the cardboard sign which read "Healthy Dog Seeks Home". Eurydice sat at Hadrian's side, shivering and whimpering for appearance's sake. She had half a mind to sneak off for a moment, to transform back into a human and get out of the cold. But if she did anything to compromise their cover, he'd probably leave her with whoever was thick enough to buy the sign and the shivering dog and never return. So she sat in her Animagus form, tail and eyes drooping pitifully. She hated being wet.

"Look 'ere mum, wouldn' t you like a nice dog to take 'ome? Sweet disposition, take it from me!"

A hopeful look lit Eurydice's eyes as the older woman took in her canine form. The jewels dripping from her wrist jangled as she reached a hand out to stroke the dog's ear.

"Is it female?" she asked. Hadrian said it was, and that they hadn't named her.

"Certainly a pretty dog, _aren't you, sweetie?_" The woman cooed in Eurydice's face. Eurydice fought the urge to sneer. More than rain, she hated the cooing. Instead, she nuzzled the woman's hand and began to wag her tail.

"She's not…_diseased,_ is she?"

"No, mum. I tested her meself at the pound. The only damage is emotional, I'd say. Very sad, mum; please say you'll take her 'ome. You won't regret it." Hadrian smiled winningly at the lady as she herself nodded understandingly.

"Don't cost much. Profit's not the aim 'ere. Just fifteen quid to cover the shots we gave 'er."

The lady cast one last pitying look at the dog, and then reached for her purse.

"I'm an animal lover, you know. And I would very much like a companion. Here you are; does she have a lead?"

Hadrian handed her a worn rope lead which he buckled to the equally worn collar round Eurydice's throat. He also gave the woman a stick, which he said the dog loved to play fetch with. Step one, complete. He gave her one last pat, along with a wink, then picked up his sign and walked down the rainy street.

"Now what shall I call you, _darling baby girl?_" Eurydice rolled her eyes inwardly. Step two, initiated.

Five days passed. The old woman, called Mrs. Buckley, had already bought a lifetime supply of dog food, a brand new collar-and-lead, and had named her new pet 'Missy'. Mealtimes, which Eurydice dreaded due to the terrible food and constant cooing, were regular, as most of Mrs. Buckley's activities were. She tended to leave Eurydice alone to go to the salon at 5 o'clock, going straight to the grocer's and returning at eight. This was excellent. Tonight, as soon as Mrs. Buckley left, Eurydice would call Hadrian and be out of there by sundown.

"Missy-wissy-poo, _do you want your num-nums?_"

_But it would be a long 4 hours till then_, Eurydice thought to herself as she padded reluctantly into the kitchen.

Finally, 5 o'clock came and Mrs. Buckley was hoisting her fine leather purse onto her fur-mantled shoulder.

"I'll see you when I get back, Missy. Until then, _be good my little pudding-pie_." Missy grit her teeth and nuzzled the old lady's outstretched hand for good measure. Then she sat on the Persian rug in the hall as she watched her newest owner carefully close the door.

As the door clicked into its frame, Eurydice sprang into action. Running into the kitchen, she found the fetch-stick – her wand – lying beside her food bowl. Aiming it at herself as best as she could without her thumbs, she silently thought the incantation which would turn her back into her human form. A spark from the wand did it; she felt the familiar prickling sensation as her red fur fell away, along with a few pops and slight cracks as her bones shifted and realigned. Once fully human, she looked down at the gold watch on her wrist. Her thin fingers turned the face around, and the watch glowed for a moment. The charm which she'd placed on it matched that which she set on Hadrian's own; he would know that she was alone as well as where she was. Then he would come for her. Now all she had to do was pack.

Upstairs in Mrs. Buckley's room were a few suitcases along with various valuable trinkets and antiques. These she had found during her expeditions as a dog over the past 5 days. Quickly, she set about filling the suitcases with small bits of jewelry and art. She stopped when she heard a large truck pulling up to the sidewalk outside. Hadrian was waiting when she unlocked and flung open the door.

"Took a damn long while this time, Eury," he smiled as he entered the townhouse, "Enjoyin' the high life a bit too much?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes as they lifted the large grandfather clock from the sitting room and made for the door, "I've been dying to bite that old crone's hand off for days. All that fucking cooing…and I wish that we could somehow tell who'd give me table scraps and who wouldn't. I'm dying for some chips…"

Hadrian laughed as they carefully set the clock down in the back of the truck. The television was next. Then the silverware. Then the suitcases and perhaps, if they could lift it, the antique statue in the entryway.

When they were finished, the house was devoid of anything shiny. Bare walls and appliances were the only remains. It was fifteen minutes to seven; they'd made good time.

"Now to make a quick getaway," Hadrian grinned as he admired the loot. He had an arm wrapped tightly around Eurydice's shoulders. That familiar glow of accomplishment swelled in them both, and continued to warm their skin as they got in the truck and drove away. Mrs. Buckley's door was left wide open.

"Lovely Irish Setter, abandoned and waiting for an 'ome! Loving and loyal, left alone to die! Come now, sir, give this poor dog a look…"

Eurydice looked up from her well-practiced dejected look to see a tall, well-dressed man. He was wearing unobtrusive-yet-elegant black robes, and he carried a sleek cane with a serpent's head set at the top. He was a wizard. This changed things. Hadrian couldn't give her a wand; he'd easily recognize it for what it was. Instead she'd Floo all the loot straight to Hadrian's flat.

Still. She was less comfortable with male targets, ever since a man in Aberdeen had taken her home and made it obvious that the love he offered a dog was not at all platonic. That time, she'd had to transform back into herself early. Oddly, any sexual intent he'd had was lost as soon as he saw she was a person. She looked warily at the man, tall and steely, before her. She really didn't want to have to fight this one. He looked like he could handle himself, and well. She almost signaled a 'no' to Hadrian – just a scratch behind her ear would do it – but she reconsidered as she saw the jeweled signet ring and finely tooled leather shoes he wore. He looked far too rich to pass up.

"I am considering purchasing a new hunting dog. Is this one up to scratch?" he asked, scrutinizing her with his grey eyes. Hadrian gave her a questioning glance. She wagged her tail. Maybe having a run outside would be nice for a change. Sitting around doing nothing while waiting for a heaping pile of dog food was starting to get pretty bloody old. Hell, even if she had to sink her teeth into a deer's jugular…she'd done worse things than kill an animal. She knew all too well how people must have felt after returning to their homes, empty. She could guess the fear and worry they felt for their dog, too. They had no idea that their dog was the one robbing them blind.

This man would be difficult, she knew it. His demeanor was immediately apparent. This man would be hard to pin down. But she was up to the challenge. Anyway, she couldn't deny the man was good looking. Wouldn't hurt to get to look at him for a couple days, with no one the wiser.

"Well we found 'er out in the country, on hunting ground. Must have been a huntin' dog once upon a time. She's young and energetic. Only fifteen quid, my good man. She's 'ealthy, we gave 'er all the shots she was missin'."

"Alright, then. But I'll tell you this: if she falls ill soon, I'll be seeing you. Don't think anything different." Then the man grabbed the leash which Hadrian had offered him, dropped the 15 quid onto the sidewalk, and pulled a suddenly anxious Eurydice across the road. _Oh yes,_ she thought, _this one would be difficult._

She followed him through Muggle London until they came to the familiar Leaky Cauldron. His grip on the lead was loose; it seemed like he didn't even need to hold it to know that she would follow. Eurydice guessed that this was a powerful man. She would need to be careful.

When he tapped the bricks which marked the entrance to Diagon Alley, Eurydice felt a thrill of excitement. She hadn't seen the wizarding world in a long while. Immediately the sight of people in robes, buying owls and spellbooks and Instant-Sealing envelopes, brought back memories. Shopping for her first year at Hogwarts. Blowing up her mother's hat in her search for a wand. Being attacked by a large screech owl in the Owl Emporium. Walking along the street with boyfriends and schoolmates…wandering into Knockturn Alley three years ago.

Nowadays Knockturn Alley was far from the seedy center of dark magic that it once was. After Voldemort's defeat, there had been a major crackdown on all dark arts dealerships. That was what had put Hadrian Marble, Eurydice's boss, out on the streets.

She was tugged from her reverie by a sharp pull of her lead. Her new owner was now pulling her into Flourish and Blott's. She followed him into the bookshop, using her keen canine senses to enjoy the smell of musty pages and leather; both new and aged.

"I require a book on dog training," the man said simply to a book-keeper.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the slight, older man acknowledged. _So that was his name. _He led Mr. Malfoy to an aisle on Care of Magical Creatures.

"Don't have many books on non-magical animals, but…aha," he smiled triumphantly as he pulled a thin volume from the top of a dusty pile.

"Are you looking for a beginner's guide? Or something more…specialized?"

"I have another dog," Malfoy said. _Uh oh._ A real dog might recognize her for what she was. She'd just have to brave it and hope that Malfoy left her alone relatively soon. While Eurydice was thinking fast, Malfoy continued to speak.

"…but I need to train _this one_ for hunting myself." The book keeper nodded and handed Malfoy the book.

"This should do fine then. A whole chapter on hunting specifically, and the rest on slightly advanced conditioning. Come round to the till."

Malfoy paid for the book and left the store with Eurydice in tow. From behind him, she could stare openly at his broad shoulders and long, aristocratic neck. _Wow, Eurydice,_ she thought, _it'll almost be a shame to leave this one robbed blind._

Suddenly he stopped in an alcove and bent over. He gripped her shoulderblades firmly, and Eurydice noticed how cool and soft his hands were. Suddenly she felt like a bitch in heat. Before she could enjoy his touch more, she felt her navel pulling toward her spine and the darkening street swirled around as they Disapparated with a sharp crack.

When they appeared again, it was inside one of the grandest foyers Eurydice had ever seen. Black marble covered a huge expanse of ground, until they melded with twin staircases which curved as they ascended to the second floor. Spotless French windows revealed the now dusky sky. The only thing interrupting the field of black was an elegant fountain in the middle of the circular space, which looked as though it was made of clouded glass. The entire room moaned of opulence and luxury.

The familiar rumble of greed and anxiety swelled in Eurydice's paws and throat. This would do quite nicely.

End.

Review, dear readers, for any author worth their salt – or not – is also worth their weight in vanity.


	2. Miscalculation

Caught In The Act

Chapter Two: Miscalculation

The first two days in Malfoy's abode were uneventful. He stayed in his office for much of the time, never leaving the estate. What he was doing, Eurydice had no idea. Until one day, he emerged through the mahogany door looking very ruffled indeed. Playing the role of devoted pet, she followed him until the click of her claws echoed on the marble floors of the foyer. His gait was determined and foreboding as he crossed to the fireplace between the two staircases. His blonde head, with hair tied back in a black ribbon, followed a fistful of Floo powder. While his head was engulfed by harmless green flames, Eurydice took a moment to eye the ass which was so invitingly presented to her. Looking at such a man on his elbows and knees rather than his usual ramrod-straight posture was odd, she realized after a time.

"I wish to speak with Narcissa," he spat. _Who was Narcissa? _A moment passed. Soon a low, plummy voice which exuded aristocracy, rather like Malfoy's, spoke.

"Lucius. What is it you want?" She seemed equally as ruffled as Malfoy. _Lucius…_

"You snake, you've taken the deeds to the house!" Eurydice imaged that if she could see Lucius' face, it would be getting increasingly red. Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"If I'm not mistaken, being snakelike is hardly a flaw in our circle…"

"Don't shirk the point, you insufferable _bitch_. Our divorce granted you _half_ of _my_ properties. Half the money, half of our possessions, and _half _of the residences. You have the house in Paris, _and _the one in Florence. Tell me, _dearest,_" he grated the word out as though it were a terrible swear word, "_why_ do you believe you have any right to my fucking home?"

"Oh, darling," Narcissa drawled, the syrup to Lucius' gravel, "You know that no one will see it that way. You're the bad, bad man. The devoted Death Eater. No one could prove you were in your own mind, and I _applaud _you for that, but come now. _Everyone_ knows, really. If word gets out that you've denied me my home, when _I _have the deeds, they'll talk. And you can't afford that right now can you, sugar-lump?"

"You wait, Narcissa," Lucius' tone had changed from enraged to dangerously cool, "You'll soon relearn what it means to cross me."

"Or," Narcissa's own voice was suddenly coy and devoid of sarcasm, "you could put all of this nonsense behind you and realize that you need me back. You must miss that…feminine touch."

A pause. Lucius' fists balled up on the cold, black ground.

"As I said, Narcissa. Just wait." He dragged himself back to standing, taking a moment to irritably brush a stray lock of platinum hair from his temple. He suddenly noticed that Eurydice was staring at him. Was that concern? In a dog's eyes?

"Come, dog. You need to be trained."

Eurydice smirked inwardly when she saw how impressed Lucius was with his training skills. _Not the intelligence of the dog of course,_ she thought, _look at that smug smile on that face…_

He was obviously enjoying the idea that this new dog clearly respected and feared him. Already he'd taught her to fetch, to point, and to track game. Soon he'd set her out on the grounds, hunting wild ducks and deer.

_God, I hope I finish this job before I have to snap something's neck_, Eurydice worried. Thief and meat-lover she may be, but tasting raw blood and hearing snapping bones was taking it a bit too far.

As she chased after a stick which Lucius had thrown (quite far with the help of some magic; sometimes Eurydice wondered why some wizards' muscles didn't atrophy with lack of use), she caught the scent of something else fast approaching. An enormous Irish wolfhound was bounding toward her, glaring intently at the stick. With such long, powerful legs he easily beat her to it. When he lifted his head to appraise this new companion, Eurydice wanted nothing more than to run. _Please don't let him smell me, please don't let him smell me…_

But try telling that to any dog. Any _real_ dog. The wolfhound trotted over to her and promptly attacked her bum with his expert nose. If she were human at that point, she would bite her lip. She would quietly edge away. But she couldn't. The dog might attack when he smelled that she was different; any sudden action would only set him off.

Lucius gave a start as soon as he heard the baying of his other hunting dog. A high-pitched whimper accompanied it. There seemed to be trouble. He ran over to the clump of shrubs where the sound was coming from and promptly Stupefied his wolfhound.

"That's _enough, _Jupiter!" he commanded. The wolfhound, obviously still itching to tear at Eurydice some more, backed away deferentially. Eurydice wasn't badly hurt. A scratch on a front leg, a bite which would bruise her right thigh and a few aches and pains in the ribs. But she wasn't concerned with that at the moment. Was Lucius suspicious? He did seem upset. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and a strong-looking house elf appeared. Eurydice was satisfied to hear Jupiter whimper at the sharp crack of its appearance.

"What can Jiffy do for you, Master Malfoy?"

"Get _this one_," he gestured lazily toward Jupiter, "back to his enclosure. He's not suited to playing with others."

Jiffy looked as though he might start crying when he looked up at the massive dog, standing roughly at tall Lucius' hipbones. But instead he clenched his fists, grabbed the dog by the collar and, shaking slightly, marched it across the grounds. Jupiter paid no mind; he kept his beady, knowing eyes on the imposter who stood staring as his master walked back to the terrace.

"Cressida," Lucius called. That's what he had named her, to her great chagrin. Cressida? Really?

She bounded over to him anyway, relishing the expanse of grass on his property. In her Animagus form, her favorite thing to do was run around outside. The feeling of the soft pads of her paws thudding against crisp grass was wonderful. When she arrived at his side, he gave her an awkward scratch behind the ears. Then something far stranger happened.

"Erm, _who's a good girl?_" He cooed, a very put-on show of affection, "You are."

And without another word or glance, he went back into the mansion.

Finally the day came when Lucius left the estate. Cressida née Eurydice watched as he crossed to the door with a sleek black briefcase in his left hand. Earlier that day he'd let her out to do her business. One of the things she most hated about her job occurred then…he watched her pee. Like every other time this happened, it made it very difficult for her to actually…make.

She watched him go with an urge to drum her anxious fingers against something. But she hadn't quite learned to do that with her paws. The door slammed. She burst into action. By the grace of Merlin, two antique wands – perhaps belonging to dead relatives – were mounted on Lucius' desk. With a little difficulty she managed to knock them down and use one to transform back. Now, to business.

With this place, she figured she'd get the hard stuff out of the way early. Especially because she didn't trust a strange wand with the task of doing her dirty work for her. A very lovely – and heavy – antique mirror lay in a rarely-used room upstairs. Hadrian sometimes Floo'd in to help her with the job, but it was ten at night. He'd be out with his seedy mates in a seedy pub right now. No use having a drunk around, breaking the loot.

_Oof,_ she said to herself once she'd succeeded in lifting the great shiny thing off the wall, _not having a wand is ridiculous._ She balanced the back of the mirror across her thigh and proceeded to awkwardly drag it down the stairs. Ten minutes later, she was still struggling. The bloody thing was enormous, larger than she was and far heavier. If she broke it, all her efforts would go to nothing, so she was extra careful. Finally! She made it down the stairs and was ready to lay it against the back of the fireplace a meter away. But wait…oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He'd just Apparated back into his office. Shitshitshitshit. She began a slightly faster, demented hobble to the fireplace. A "whuuh?" came from his office; he'd obviously found the knocked over wand on the carpet. The other was tucked in her jacket pocket. He couldn't find her like this. Narcissa had called him a former Death Eater. He'd surely torture her…or kill her.

She fairly thrust the mirror into the fireplace as she heard the office door open. As she whispered the address of Hadrian's warehouse, she chucked in a load of Floo powder and a flurry of green flames licked the mirror out of the house. They were gone as quickly as they'd come. With the staccato of his polished shoes advancing down the marble hallway, about to enter the foyer, she quickly pointed the wand toward her chest and silently turned herself into the Irish Setter who belonged there. As he entered her sight, she arranged herself into a rather adorable pose, if she said so herself. Her jaw grazed the floor as she faced the wand now lying on the ground. Her rump pointed toward the ceiling and her tail wagged energetically. She imagined her eyes were shining playfully as she looked at the surprised man before her.

"I see our game of fetch has left an impression," he muttered. Was that a smirk on his face? Or a small, genuine smile? She'd heard it said that people often revealed their true selves to animals. Benevolent, oblivious animals. He picked the wand up off the floor, still talking softly.

"But you can't play with this."

In its stead, he transfigured one of his cufflinks into a stick and threw it across the foyer. Her gait was clumsy over the smooth floor as she ran to retrieve it. She was desperate to appear as innocent and simple as possible. One false step brought her belly to slide a short way across the marble. Lucius' usual smirk was back in place as she stood and shook herself, allowing a small whimper to escape her muzzle.

She walked back to Lucius. Her canine nose picked up the smell of wood, Firewhisky, grass and a distinctly male smell. Sharp and slightly intoxicating. A sly smirk lit her eyes as she had an idea. His alarm was hilariously apparent as she gently nosed his crotch. Oh, the things she could get away with as a dog.

Abruptly, he pushed her soft head away from himself and gave her a flick on the nose.

"No, Cressida. That's a…bad place." He cleared his throat as she laughed to herself. He really was terrible with animals. Suddenly a house elf appeared with a loud crack, hurting Eurydice's sensitive ears. The elf was hardly taller than she, wearing a filthy tea towel. Its round brown eyes were diverted from Lucius' eyes as it spoke.

"Master Murtaugh has sent Flinny to ask Master Malfoy to kindly come to Murtaugh Manor tonight at eight-thirty. Does this agree with Master Malfoy?"

"It does. Tell him I will see him then." The house elf bowed low and disappeared with another painfully sharp crack. Eurydice hoped to God that he would be there awhile.

Soon the time for him to leave came. She'd been following him closely the whole time, and stole a brief – last, she thought – glance at his posterior as he bent to pick up his briefcase. His eyes were steely gray and they were moving over her with a sort of…admiration? Well, she had to admit that she was a pretty good-looking dog. Silky hair, wide eyes and strong legs. He gave her head a pat and then walked out the door.

Eurydice was very quick to get to work this time, bounding to the office and knocking down the wands to transform back. Sod not letting strange wands do the dirty work; she was under too much pressure. The paintings from the first floor were first. Famous wizard artists such Chambord, Siems and Pantiglioni. God, she hated Siems. What a pretentious fuck. But still, each of his pieces would make a small fortune. They were promptly levitated into the fireplace. Silverware, statues and even a few antique magical devices joined the pile. Now, just that ruby orb which was displayed in the office...

She walked down the wide corridor holding the gorgeous scarlet sphere in her hand. She'd put the wands back on Lucius' desk, not thinking that they would fetch such a great price on the black market. The usual fireworks of victory were going off in her head. Whistles, booms, a pop…

Wait. That popping sound wasn't in her head. Shit. The telltale muffled steps across the office carpet doused the fireworks and drenched her with fear. She ran. With the ruby orb clutched to her, she sprinted to the fireplace and –

"Stop. Right. There." Three words weren't going to stop her. She turned to give Lucius the finger, but she paled to see him raise his wand too quickly. Three words might not stop her, but a full Body-Binding spell definitely would. She fell with a thud, crying out in her mind. Lucius turned to the fireplace and muttered another spell, sending all the contents back to their original places. He looked into the fireplace, then paused. He seemed to be listening for something. After a few moments he finally took the spell off Eurydice. She sat up, trying her damndest not to either recoil or spit in his face.

"What have you done with the dog?" he asked simply. Eurydice couldn't keep the amazement off her face. He's worried about the dog?

"I said," his voice was darker, more threatening than she had ever heard it. A deep breath failed to calm her. Instead, her voice rattled when she replied.

"Woof, woof," she said. His face took on a degree of confusion after this odd outburst. Was she mocking him?

"Idiot," she continued, "I am your sodding dog."

She had no idea what his face was trying to say. It might have been anger. It might have been utter disbelief. Probably a bit of embarrassment thrown in, too. She could only tell that a few events – watching her pee, calling her a 'good girl' – were flashing through his head.

"I'm impressed," he said finally. It was her turn to be confused now. How was this former Death Eater not cursing her eyeballs out by now?

"You're…impressed. Not, you know, shocked? Furious? How about – "

"Oh, I am furious. But that doesn't change the fact that this is some very innovative thinking on your part. Thinking that I could use. Whiskey?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"I usually have a finger or two when discussing a business proposal," he replied calmly. Alright, this was officially the most insane job she'd ever been on. Still, she nodded and they walked to his office.

"I'll take that," he said, gesturing to the ruby orb which she still held. He spoke as though he were merely taking her coat. She let it roll into his large, pale hand.

After a minute they were sat opposite one another, holding tumblers of whiskey.

"Well, you must know my name. And I don't think I should continue addressing you as 'Cressida', do you agree?" The question was unspoken, but Eurydice answered it. Truthfully.

"Eurydice Jaeger."

"Mmm. Well, now that proper introductions have been made, let's discuss what's to become of you."

She didn't like that. Not a bit. It sounded far too menacing. However, she let the bravado which had been pouring out of her continue to mask her fear.

"And what _is_ to become of me?"

"You're going to help me with a little domestic trouble. I trust you heard my little, ah, discussion with my ex-wife?"

"Nar…cissa?" Eurydice tried to remember. Lucius nodded, though the fact that she'd eavesdropped on such an argument had made him a tick angrier.

"As you must have heard, she has something that doesn't belong to me. The deeds to this house. You're going to steal them back."

Eurydice let a bark of laughter escape her, "Is the woman looking for a new hunting dog, too?"

"No, but she will be looking to see me at her housewarming ball in Paris. A housewarming for a place which everyone invited has already been to, when it used to be _mine_."

"And just how the fuck am I going to get into this ball?" Eurydice asked. She had an idea, but she really hoped it wasn't what she thought. It was.

"You'll be going with me," Lucius said, cool as could be. _What a fucker, _she thought, _what an arrogant bloody wanker._

"I don't think so, mate,"

"Oh? Well I do think so, _mate._ If you don't, rest assured that I will find a far less lenient price for you to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

She couldn't argue with that. Lucius smiled and swirled his amber whiskey.

"Besides," he said with raised eyebrows, "judging by your attack on my crotch the other day, I'd say you weren't all too averse to the idea."

Damn. She never would have guessed that she'd have to answer for that. There was no dignified answer to his statement, so instead she sipped her whiskey.

"So, if you get back the deeds to the house you will be rewarded with your freedom, and your life. Are we agreed, Eurydice?"

She nodded for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. He was studying her.

"If I look close enough, I can see the dog in you. Not to cause any offence," he added, acting the magnanimous gentleman, "but it's in your eyes. The same hazel. Same red hair, or course."

She took another awkward sip of whiskey. The taste, after so much dog food, was divine. She was in half a mind to ask for more. He seemed to read her mind.

"Another? Merlin, I've just remembered that you've lived on dog food for the past few days." He snapped his fingers as he poured her – and himself – another drink. Jiffy appeared in the doorway.

"What can Jiffy do for Master Malfoy?" he asked. He also took in the woman sitting in the office, but after that he did not inquire.

"A plate of food. Hot. No beef, she's been eating that since Saturday." Lucius cast her his smirk, and she offered a small, grateful smile back. This was still insane.

"What will Narcissa say when you show up at this ball?"

"She won't be able to say anything in front of our circle. Her friends are my friends, her associates are mine as well. Something as common as divorce isn't going to make a spot of difference."

"And when I show up?"

"Unlike my wife, you look alive. Better than alive. You speak like a street urchin, and you're far too young. Narcissa will be furious. An added bonus to my end of the deal."

"I'm twenty-four!"

"Is that supposed to refute what I've said?"

Eurydice had no answer. She simply downed her second drink. What had he meant by 'better than alive?' She thought it churlish to ask.

"When is this thing, then?" The question hung in the air for a moment as Lucius also swallowed his drink and stood.

"Tomorrow night. Your botched operation was put into effect – and expertly foiled – just in time."

"_Expertly_," she repeated as she also stood, turning toward the door, "you just happened to come home as I was making my getaway. Hardly an expert in espionage, now, are you?"

What happened next was a shock. As soon as her retort left her lips, she was pushed forcefully into the doorframe, with Lucius' body holding her there. With his hand holding her bottom. Well, pinching, really.

"You have a smart mouth," he drawled in her ear. A surge of arousal licked her.

"Then why are you taking it out on my ass?" she sneered through the pleasure of such close contact, after so long. Lucius chuckled, letting a broken gust of air tickle her ear. He whirled her round so that the edge of the door frame was digging into her back. His hand held her right wrist. She leaned into him, aiming for the smirk she'd had to stare at since Saturday. But she never got to them.

"Down girl," he whispered. His polished shoes retreated into the now-dark hall, the languorous steps mocking the quickness of her pulse.


	3. Out

Caught In The Act

Chapter 3: Out

Jiffy appeared shortly after Lucius' departure, carrying a tray holding the most delicious-looking meal she had seen in a long while. He offered to show her to a guest room where she could dine alone, and she was glad to follow him. The room she was taken to was one with quite a few antiques, which _had_ been hers for the taking until bloody Lucius took them back.

_Bloody, stupid, teasing, delicious Lucius_, she allowed herself to think. It had been a long time since she'd had any contact with a bloke. Except Hadrian. But she wouldn't touch that man with the end of a Quidditch hoop.

But soon her mind was overtaken by another hunger. A hunger for duck a l'orange with thyme and porcini mushrooms. As she dug in – still eating like a dog – she also began to think of the ball. It might be nice to see how the other half live for once. Without biding her time and then robbing them blind, obviously. Free booze, too. And, oh! She'd get to bathe!

The thought of a real bath, as well as a stomach full of people-food, helped her to sleep that night.

Eurydice was momentarily shocked when she found herself in a bed, surrounded by soft pillows and the smell of sleep. A drowsy smile spread across her face as she rolled off the bed and went for the door – she'd become quite accustomed to a morning wander across the grounds over the past few days. The door was locked.

_What . A. Tosser,_ she thought. She looked around her surroundings in hope of finding some means of escape. Or, at least, something to do. It was hardly a sparse room – she doubted there was anything of the sort in this mansion – and to her fury, there seemed to be no alternative exit. One look out the window let her know that a leap to escape would, in fact, be suicide.

_Right, then, _she thought, _the direct approach. _

"Malfoy! You newt-licking bastard! Let me out of here right now! YOU," she began to punctuate her words by punching the door, "ABSOLUTE! IDIOT!"

Finally the door opened to reveal a very smug Lucius Malfoy, who looked her over with an arched silver

brow and a patronizing stare.

"Now, don't be shy," he drawled, "Call me Lucius, my dear. You _are_ a guest, after all."

Eurydice let out a gritted scream of frustration.

"_You _are keeping me hostage!"

"Well that's simply for your own safety. After all, if you were to ah, _disappear_ before holding up your end of the deal, you _and_ that partner-in-crime of yours would be in very grave peril, indeed."

"Oh, _really,"_ Eurydice grated out, not sure if her bravado was entirely believable, "Are you sure you can successfully put someone in grave peril all by yourself? Because last time you _and_ your friends tried that, you got your arses handed to you by a _teenager_ – "

Suddenly her face was being crushed against the doorframe, with Lucius weight keeping her firmly in place.

"Isn't this familiar," she managed to sputter. She could feel a twitch in Lucius' cheek; he was smirking again .

"You've got a smart mouth, did you know?" His mock-innocent voice was laced with something darker – something that sent a nasty shudder through her shoulder blades. She swallowed before spitting out a retort.

"So why are you punishing my arse?"

She heard him chuckle darkly, felt his grip on her posterior tighten painfully. Then, as quicky as it had happened, the pressure of his body lifted. Lucius cleared his throat.

"It's nearly noon. I suggest you begin to ready yourself for tonight." He looked down at her as she remembered what exactly her end o'f the deal _was. _This…ball.

"I, uh, don't have anything to wear…"

"Narcissa's left quite a few things in her armoire upstairs. No doubt she expected to he back here soon enough," his voice turned mocking and harsh as he spoke of his ex-wife, "I'll show you there and you can see if anything fits..."

They navigated hallways and staircases, Lucius leading the way, to Narcissa's wardrobe room. Eurydice had missed this room when searching to valuable items in the mansion. Though there wasn't much on the hangars, each piece was unmistakably expensive.

"I trust you'll find something in here. Afterwards, go bathe. You haven't actually washed in quite a few days, have you?"

Eurydice felt a surprising smidgeon of embarrassment. Lucius' smirk grew a millimeter as he crossed back to the door.

"It shows," He shut the door on her shocked, wide-eyed face.

Muttering darkly to herself, she looked over the shimmering and opulent contents of the armoire. Part of her wanted to choose the most ostentatious gown; one covered in enough jewels to make up for the past three years living in the dirt. But she knew that in Lucius' circle, such flamboyance was cheap.

There was a dark red on with an extra-long train...she'd probably trip over it. She felt a strange anger when she caught sight of a white chiffon wedding gown hanging forlornly near the back. A slinky metallic black dress, floor-length and straight-cut, wasn't her style.

_Aha!_ She'd found it. Wedged between two meringue monstrosities hung a piece of seafoam-green loveliness. One-shoulder, with a mermaid-tail hem. This would do better than nicely.

_And now for a bath, _she thought.

Lucius, she had to admit, had been right: she hadn't had a washing in quite a while. When she saw the bathtub, all smooth white marble with golden taps, she also realized that she hadn't had a _proper _bath in about three years. Bubbles, scents and salts promised to entertain her for quite a while. For about two hours, in fact. When she emerged out of the bathroom, she smelled of just about every bath product that lined the sides of the tub. Freesia, sea salt, vanilla, linen, primrose, tea…hm. Maybe she went a little overboard.

The sight of Lucius glancing over her towel-clad body as she closed the bathroom door nearly caused her to scream.

"Oh, would you look at that…there's a woman under there," he drawled teasingly. She had half a mind to mention that he'd grabbed her ass twice before seeing her clean, but decided to forgo anger in lieu of silent dignity. She crossed to the bed where he sat and her gown lay.

"Good choice, by the way," he commented, keeping both eyes on the bottom hem of the towel which brushed against her thighs with each step.

"By that do you mean I'll look nice or that Narcissa will flip when she sees me?"

"Both," he answered, that hint of meanness which was ever-present in his eyes growing a bit brighter.

She stood before him, wearing a towel and grasping his ex-wife's gown in her hands. The ridiculousness of the scene hit her in one dense wave. She thought she should ask him something. Ask him what was going on. How her near-nakedness somehow wasn't cause to blush or run away. How she'd wound up being sentenced to a fancy party rather than jail. Was this normal? Hell, she couldn't know what normal had become over the past few years.

Some snide voice in her mind told her that this wasn't normal. That Lucius treated her like this not because it was the social norm, but because she was unworthy of the social norm. Of _course_. She was an urchin; unimportant and inferior. And she _needed _him.

"Lucius," she started coyly. His eyes lifted to hers, albeit via her exposed collarbone.

"You do realize it's not proper to be in a room with a half-naked woman, don't you?"

"Oh, I do apologize, milady," he bowed his head in a sarcastic apology which poked further holes in her ego, "I didn't realize you had such high social standards."

"Look, just because I don't live in a huge house or…or go round to balls doesn't mean I'm inferior to you!"

"Yes, but I think you'll find that the fact that I am the only thing keeping you out of Azkaban rather does." A smirk of her own covered up her anger.

"Ah, but have you considered that _I_ am the only thing that ensures that you get what you want tonight? Not to mention, you've been dead chuffed at the idea of Narcissa seeing you and I together. I _could_ make things go rather roughly…"

"You do that, and you'll be in Azkaban in no time."

"Look. I know, you know, that I'll be getting you your documents no matter what. But," her smirk grew sly, "what about giving your _lovely_ ex-wife what she deserves? That's going to cost extra, mate."

That last line surprised her a bit; she sounded almost like Hadrian. But it had worked, she could tell. Lucius looked at her with a conspiratory glint in his grey eyes.

"So here's the deal: you be nice to me, and you'll get exactly what you want."

Lucius lifted himself from the bed in a brusque movement. Eurydice jumped; perhaps her confidence had been unfounded.

"Get dressed," he said as he went to leave the room, "the deal's on."

She lifted her head in triumph and dignity – well, as much dignity as possible while wearing such a short towel – before walking back to the bathroom.

"But one more thing," he blurted before she closed the door behind her. He proceeded after Eurydice gave a happy 'yes?'

"You might want to stick to one fragrance next time. Tea and coconut are hardly compatible, are they?"

He graciously flicked his wand at her, removing the stew of scents from her skin. A sardonically gallant bow preceded his exit. Eurydice rolled her eyes.

For some stupid reason, she expected Lucius to be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, arm crooked and ready for her own arm to link into it. But when she carefully navigated down the steps, regretting her choice of 4-inch heels with each sway off balance, she found no trace of him.

"Lucius?" she called, hearing her small voice echo across the grand foyer.

"Ah, Eurydice," he acknowledged as he came out of his office. Four eyes traveled over faces, shoulders, chests, hips, legs. She had to admit, he looked dashing. Even more than usual. His straight platinum hair was pulled back, revealing a pale neck which grew into broad shoulders covered in the fur mantle of charcoal grey robes. Underneath it, she could see long legs encased in tailored black trousers.

"W-wow," she breathed, trying her damndest to look nonchalant, "You pull out all the stops, don't you?"

"Whenever I can, yes," he looked more self-satisfied than ever. Eurydice could feel his eyes travel once more over her own self. She really hoped it was up to par. The seafoam green silk of the gown clung to her curves before finally fanning out at her knees, creating an elegantly simple train. She hadn't the courage to ask him for any jewelry, choosing instead to show off her creamy skin – finally dirt-free, although chapped. She would have done something with her hair if she'd had a wand, but now it lay in random and kinked waves around her face.

He seemed to approve everything but the hair and her bare face. A flick of his wand fixed her auburn hair into a French twist, another transfigured one of his cufflinks – emerald, she noticed quickly – into a tube of crimson lipstick. He took her chin in his fingers – surprisingly carefully – and began to apply the tint to her bottom lip. She feared that the rest of her face was turning red as well.

"Hmm, that's more like it," he murmured as he tapped the tube with his wand and fastened his returned cufflink once more.

"Was that a compliment, Mr. Malfoy?" she said coyly.

"Was that an attempt to flirt, Miss…" His retort was ruined by the fact that he'd forgotten her surname.

"Jaeger."

"Yes," Lucius said quietly. He turned her chin to look at her reflection in a mirror set on the marble wall. She looked complete, and felt it too. How long had it been since she had looked at herself and smiled?

"Time to go." He said into her ear. His long, workless fingers grasped her upper arm before she felt her bellybutton pull towards her spine.

With a loud _crack!_ They arrived in front of a grand mansion, grander and more intricately built than Lucius' in England. A faint strain of classical music reached Eurydice's ears from where they stood, surrounded by trimmed hedges and charming rosebushes. White pixie lights danced from between the branches of a large cypress tree.

"Come," Lucius said as he took her arm in his, starting toward the entrance.

When they entered, her self-confidence took quite a large dip. She'd admired herself in the mirror just a minute ago, but here in the midst of far classier and more elegant ladies she felt like a street urchin again.

"You look lovely," Lucius said, with a slight air of impatience. She nodded absently, still struck by the beauty which filled the place.

The first twenty minutes were tremendous tax on Eurydice's nerves. Lucius milled about, shaking firm hands and kissing powdered cheeks. Eurydice was introduced as "my friend"; a statement which caused quite a few raised eyebrows from ladies and knowing looks from men.

But this phase ended as a flawless platinum coif came gliding towards them, cutting through the crowd like a shark's fin.

"Ah, Narcissa," Lucius drawled. Eurydice couldn't make out any change of emotion in his face, which she had to admire.

"Lucius," she replied, with a sideways look at Eurydice. That look turned into a double-take, Narcissa's eyes raking over her own gown gracing the young redhead.

"This is Eurydice Jaeger, my _date_. Darling," he looked down at Eurydice, willing her to go on with the act, "this is our hostess, and my ex-wife, Narcissa Black."

"Miss Black," she smiled vacantly, a nifty expression she had learned after just twenty minutes at the party, "What a lovely home you've made here."

"Yes, it's a shame it won't be hers for long," Lucius said softly, his complacent smirk still perfectly in place. Narcissa's smile was likewise unshakable, though perhaps a bit clenched now.

"Oh, your humor hasn't changed a bit, Lucius," her eyes glinted in a challenge, "Now, tell me about Miss Jaeger. Where has she been hiding? I've never heard of her before."

Lucius seemed to realize that this was a sort of insult, as his nod was accompanied by a slightly nasty chuckle.

"Ah yes, she's an intern at the Ministry. We meet every so often in the tearoom," Eurydice smiled indulgently in Narcissa's direction as his arm snaked around her waist.

"How sweet. Lovely dress, by the way. Very daring; seasons old, but not old enough to be vintage."

Eurydice froze. Where was her witty comeback? There was no lying to Narcissa; it was her bloody dress!

"Well, my Eurydice can pull almost anything off. That's an advantage to such…youth." He looked pointedly at Narcissa, who blanched noticeably.

"Lucius, may I have a word?" Narcissa tossed Eurydice one last aspartame-coated smile. Lucius himself gave her a reassuring look before he followed his ex-wife through the crowd.

"Now to business," Eurydice said to herself, as she too melted into the crowd.

Well, she didn't melt. Not necessarily. She did try, but word of Lucius' new plaything had spread round the party faster than the hors d'oevres.

"Oh, so _this_ is Lucius Malfoy's date-"

"Jaeger, Jaeger…I'm not familiar with the name-"

"Ah, you're from London. Well, never mind, I've heard more common accents than yours-"

"You. Come 'ere." A hard voice stopped Eurydice in her tracks. She turned to see a striking woman, perhaps a year or two younger than herself. Her poker-straight black hair contrasted with the soft, floaty cream gown she wore.

"Eurydice Jaeger," the woman hissed in her ear, "Hadrian's been waiting for you. Not to worry though, 'e's not expecting you back."

The woman had taken Eurydice's arm in an iron grip and was leading her into an empty corridor. She kept talking.

"See, I'm your replacement. The boss's been getting suspicious, see; 'e figures you either got caught or that you've turned on 'im. And, as a result of that, 'e don't want you comin' back and screwin' 'im over."

"B-but," Eurydice started, beginning to panic, "look, I _did _get caught. I did. But I've struck a deal, see? I'm just helping some guy screw over his ex-wife and if I do, he's promised to let me go. I swear."

The woman laughed, yet her eyes stayed icy.

"Well that's _great_ news, luv. But, see, we can 'ardly trust your word. 'Ave you forgotten 'ow it works over just a few days? Sorry, but that's no excuse."

Eurydice, at a complete loss for words, had no choice but to simply roll her eyes and turn away. She walked further down the hall, about to search for the office where Lucius said Narcissa would keep the house deeds, when the woman called out to her.

"It's a shame you're out, y'know. This place 'as swag like you wouldn't believe."

A small wave of fear hit Eurydice as she turned away again. Where was she meant to go after tonight, then? Just…fuck. Fuck.

Fearful and depressed thoughts whirled around in her brain until, finally, she came across the office which Lucius had described. Rifling through the drawers quickly, she scanned page after page of documents to no avail. But then – yes! There they were; the deeds to Malfoy Manor, drawn up in 1645.

She tucked them into the back of her gown and went to leave the office when she saw the doorknob open from the other side. She froze for a second, then recovered with enough time to hide underneath the sturdy wooden desk. Whoever it was strode into the room, looked around, stayed quiet.

"Damn," he said. _Lucius?_

"What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me," Eurydice hissed.

"I was making sure you'd found the office."

"Well, I have. Now as the more experienced _thief _of the pair of us, I suggest you get out of here before she wonders where we've gone off to –"

"Yes, I thought of that. We might have to think of an alibi. Now, Miss Jaeger," he was walking towards her from the center of the room, "what might a man and his lovely date be doing away from the party, in an empty room?"

Eurydice felt a bit stupid for not realizing where he was going with this until his fingers were wound in a lock of hair that had fallen loose from its updo. She looked up at him.

"Lucius," she spoke through a clogged throat, over a dry tongue, "our deal – "

"I believe it was 'be nice to you, and I'll get exactly what I want'. I suggest that next time you make that deal, you know exactly what's wanted."

She opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't get around her flawed compromise. His fingers were tracing something on her collarbone. She couldn't get past her mind's strange urge to grasp his collar, to pull him to her. _Merlin, woman, _she thought, _take what you can get. You haven't gotten any in years. _

So she did.

When her fingers curled around his collar, she saw open lust in his face. Only briefly though, because soon her eyes fluttered closed as he brought his head down to kiss her parted lips. The taste of fairy-brewed port flowed from his mouth to hers as their tongues collided. She could hardly call this kiss gentle. One of his hands slipped down her silk-clad back to hold her bum. The other roughly caressed her shoulder as he pushed her into the wall. Her own hands were spoilt for choice; they wandered to his tied hair, down to his shifting shoulder blades and over his arms.

He pulled away.

"Wait a minute, what're you –"

"We need to get back. Come," he said. Quite unfairly, he didn't sound nearly as breathless as she. He took her hand – for appearance's sake, she knew – and made for the darkened corridor.

"Wait," he stopped and she bumped into him, her nose smashing into his shoulder. He turned to her, raising his eyebrows slightly at the sight of her clutching her nose in pain. Then he reached over and mussed her hair until the French twist it was in was barely recognizable.

"Oi!" she yelped. He was too busy undoing the first button of his shirt and mussing his own hair to notice.

"A picture's worth a thousand words," he smirked, "And let's hope every one of them gets back to Narcissa."

She was beginning to admire his capacity for mischief more and more. And, she couldn't help but remind herself, his capacity for giving her a good seeing to.

When they rejoined the glittering crowd, they both smirked inwardly at the glances that were being shot from guest to guest. They relished each look, but none more than the piece of glorious, nuanced beauty that was Narcissa Black's face. A bloody piece of art it was; a pathetic attempt at passivity. Her shock and fury were betrayed by her twitching left eye, her jaw which looked mannish when set, and her upper lip which threatened to curl into a snarl.

"Excellent party, Narcissa. Be sure to get the place cleaned up tomorrow morning."

The two of them Disapparated once Narcissa's face was out of sight.

They reappeared in an unfamiliar room, one whose purpose was all too clear after a moment. His bed stood, in all its inviting grandeur, to her side.

"I still haven't gotten everything I want," Lucius said. He was already unbuttoning his shirt.

End.


End file.
